


Score

by KryallaOrchid



Series: Tendencies [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged Up, Don't even try, F/M, Fantastical first times, Plagg is and will always be a little shit, Post-Quiver, Sexy Time, Utterly Not Safe For Moon, complete and utter dorks, domestic fluff that got out of hand, inappropriate puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6807724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KryallaOrchid/pseuds/KryallaOrchid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There comes a point in every young man’s life where he just has to put the condom on the banana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has fumbling awkward first time for a couple who’s been together for a while. It’s not meant to be anything more than that. Part of the ‘S’ series available on tumblr, but entirely too long to put there, hence the dorky title. It's sex, but it's not explicit.
> 
> From my Tendencies series, so there's all that history.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part of the Tendencies series, the happy ending, so to speak.

“Are you sure?” he asked, rolling onto his back on his bed. Hand behind his head, he propped himself up and stared at the ceiling.

His cell rested on the bed beside him, Marinette’s voice echoing through the speaker. “Of course I’m sure. I suggested it. We’ve skirted around it enough, don’t you think?”

“Yeah, but I don’t want to rush or put pressure on you.”

She scoffed. “You don’t even know the meaning of that word.”

He frowned. “Yeah, I—”

“Adrien, you’re eighteen tomorrow. We’ve come  _so_  close, so many times.”

“That doesn’t mean—”

She laughed. “‘Just the tip.’”

With a conspiring glance at the sleeping Plagg, he sat up and picked up his cell to hold it closer to his mouth. “Hey, you can’t blame me for that one. That was  _your_  suggestion.”

“Tell me it wasn’t  _the_  best thing we’ve done. Tell me you weren’t tempted to slip it in all the way.”

“Well,” he said, dragging the word out as long as he could.

“Think of it as a birthday present,” she crooned and he imagined her lying on her bed, twirling a strand of hair around her finger. “Unless you want a plain old head or hand job.  _Boring_.” She sang the word to tease him.

“What do  _you_  want?”

Her voice turned sultry. “I want to be able to look you in the eyes when you come inside me.”

He swallowed heavily as the thought of that slithered straight down the middle of his body and a warm, lazy heat settled between his legs. “I’ll be there in five minutes.”

She laughed, a gentle chorus of bells.  “You’re incorrigible.”

“You suggested it.” He flopped back on his bed and put his hand on his forehead. “Now I’m not going to be able to sleep any time soon. Cold showers are in order. How about tomorrow?”

“It’s my boyfriend’s birthday and I’m having dinner with his parents,” she teased. “I really should show up for that.”

“I can cancel.”

“How about we get a hotel?” she suggested. “Lots of time. Space. No parents.”

He hummed, his mind ticking over. “How about a whole weekend?”

“Chat, it doesn’t need to be fancy,” she replied and he could hear the frown in her voice. “We don’t need to make a big deal—”

“No, hear me out,” he rushed. “Loire Valley. We could make a weekend of it. Take the train down to Tours and stay in a Châteaux. See the sights. Do the whole romance thing. We’ve never been away before when it’s just the two of us. It could be really fun.”

She sounded sceptical. “Adrien, I can afford a hotel, but a weekend away is not in my budget right now. And a Châteaux?”

“My treat.”

Now she sounded cross, “No, that’s not fair. A hotel was my idea as a birthday treat and—”

He smiled so she could hear it in his voice, “Loire Valley is famous for its flowers and wines.”

Silence.

He pressed on. “Just think about it. Let me spoil you for once. Please?”

“You had me at ‘flowers’.”

He laughed. “Are you free this weekend?”

“Wow. You are eager!”

“I’d like to finish inside you while being able to gaze into your eyes too,” he said.

“Ugh, you’re so proper. Say it with me. ‘You want to dance the horizontal tango with me’.”

“Bugaboo—”

“You wanna go balls deep.”

“Mari—”

“Play hide the salami. Get some booty. Fornicate. Rub uglies.”

“C’mon. Stop.”

“Sex. You wanna make sweet, sweet love to me,” she crooned. “At least say that.”

He allowed himself an exasperated sigh, then put a deliberate purr in his voice. “I want to make love to you.”

“Then I am absolutely free this weekend,” she said, sounding entirely too happy about that. “But are you?”

“I can make myself free.”

She giggled. “Alright. I’ll let Nath and Chloé know we’re going to be out of town.”

“Just don’t tell them why.”

“I’m planning on blabbing to everyone who’ll listen,” she teased. “Adrien Agreste is going to give it to me, hard, this weekend. The newspapers will have a field day.”

He groaned.

“Yes,” she crooned. “That’s it. Do it again.”

“Hanging up now.”

“Love you,” she chirped.

He grinned into the phone. “Love you too, see you tomorrow.”

Telling Marinette’s parents was as easy as saying, “Mom, Papa, I’m not going to be home this weekend. Adrien and I are going away,” and then enduring the hugs, knowing looks and advice from Tom.

Telling Adrien’s parents, on the other hand, was a trial. “Dad, Marinette and I are going away this weekend.”

Gabriel looked up from his desk with a frown. Reaching across to his tablet, he said, “Isn’t the preliminary photoshoot for the winter line-up  _this_  weekend?”

“I was hoping I could either do it first thing Friday, or Sunday afternoon when I get back.”

Gabriel raised an eyebrow and thumbed through the calendar. “You want me to rearrange the entire schedule of models, make-up artists and photographers so you can go away this weekend?”

Adrien swallowed. Small chance of that happening but he still wanted to try. “Yes.”

Gabriel still looked like he didn’t quite believe him. “You’re serious?”

“Please.”

Gabriel’s eyes narrowed a fraction. “What’s so important about this weekend that you made an impulsive decision to go away?”

“I need to put a condom on a banana.”

While Adrien’s pocket snickered, Gabriel rocked back in his chair. The tablet slipped out of his fingers and fell flat on the desk. A ghost of a smile, quickly smothered. “I beg your pardon?”

“I’ll send you a photo of it, if you want. Just so you can make sure the condom is on the banana properly.”

Gabriel pinched the bridge of his nose. “Can you put the Chat sass aside for a minute?”

“Nope. Can’t you hack it, old man?”

Stern father was back. “Adrien, I am not going to rearrange all those people just so you can get into Marinette’s pants. It’s not professional.”

He knew that, but he still tried. “Not even as a birthday present?”

“If it’s that…” Gabriel tapped his fingers together. “…  _urgent_ … she could always stay over here for—”

Adrien interrupted, “We want it to be special.”

Gabriel sighed. He picked up his tablet again and thumbed through the calendar. “This weekend is impossible. The best I can do is schedule you first on Saturday.”

Adrien drooped, disappointed.

“However,” Gabriel continued. “Next weekend’s schedule can be rearranged, if you’re willing to wait. And leave late on Friday.”

He brightened. “That would be paw-some. Thank you.”

As Adrien bounced for the door, Gabriel added, “I suppose it would be too much to ask you to take your bodyguard along.”

Adrien froze. “No.” Turning around, he resorted to begging. “Please. Have mercy.”

Gabriel snorted and waved his hand. “Fine. Don’t advertise where you’re going and give Nathalie an itinerary.”

Adrien nodded. “Of course. Thank you.”

“Make sure the condom stays on that banana. I love Marinette, but I’m not ready to be a grandfather.”

“A what?” Félicie asked from just outside the doorway, having caught the tail end of the conversation. She strode into Gabriel’s office. “ _What_? Is Marinette—”

“No, Mom,” Adrien blurted and put his hand on her shoulder. “Dad’s teasing me. Marinette and I are having a weekend away, that’s all.”

Félicie smiled. “How romantic. Are you going to pop the question?”

At his desk, Gabriel made a choking sound. Adrien forgot how to breathe.

“Don’t you think he’s a bit young for that?”

Félicie waved her hand at him. “Pssh. You asked me the first time at eighteen.”

“If I recall correctly, you said no. You wanted to experience the world,” Gabriel said. “So does Marinette.”

“No reason she can’t do that  _with_  Adrien,” Félicie dismissed. “Their fates are already intertwined, why wait?”

Adrien squeaked, then cleared his throat. “I’m not asking her.” He jerked a finger at Félicie. “And don’t you start dropping hints to Sabine that I might. We’re not ready for that.”

Félicie laughed. “Sabine said you’d say that.”

Adrien couldn’t escape the room fast enough.

Marinette didn’t mind postponing, but she did take the opportunity to tease him about it. They stood on the stairs outside her college, chatting before she headed to class and he headed over to his school. Because of their education choices, they had to go to different schools and sometimes he had to schedule time to see her. Fortunately,  _Esmod_  and  _Edhec_  were close so sometimes it was just easier to see her in the snatches of time he stole giving her a lift to class. “So, I guess my hotel idea was a pretty good one.”

“So is my idea of going away for the weekend,” he said. “Just because we need to wait a little longer, doesn’t mean it won’t be amazing.”

She walked her fingers up his chest. Gripping the collar of his jacket, she pulled him closer. “We can still do a hotel.”

Hands warming her hips, he teased, “You were complaining  _I_  was the eager one.”

“I suppose I could use the extra time to search for the perfect negligee.”

His tongue felt too big for his mouth. “Are you trying to kill me?”

“Depends,” she asked coyly and fluttered her eyelashes at him. “Is it working?”

“Pawsitively.”

She beamed, then grew serious, smoothing out his jacket and lost eye contact with him. “You’re… sure, right? I know I’ve teased a lot but, you really are sure? I’m not pressuring you?”

“You’re not pressuring me,” he reassured and pressed his lips to her forehead. “I want this. I want you. I’m looking forward to seeing this negligee.”

She gusted out a breathy sigh. “Good.” Leaning into him, she murmured, “I need to go. If we’re going away next weekend that means I need to get the project that’s due that Monday done this weekend, which means I need to get preliminary designs to my professor…” She cringed. “Today. Tomorrow at the latest and hope she has time to review them before Friday.”

He felt bad. She was living her dream, taking her first steps toward being a certified fashion designer while he, still not entirely sure what he wanted to do with his life beyond be a part of hers, had opted for business and finance. Numbers intrigued him and while it wasn’t physics, at least he could put his degree to use in his father’s company. Or Marinette’s if she chose. And, unlike Marinette, he had enough money from both his modelling career and his parents that he could afford to do several degrees before he had to make up his mind. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be,” she said, rising on her tip toe so she could kiss him. Although she grew taller than her mother, his bug barely came up to the top of Adrien’s chest now, a fact he liked and she loathed. While it wasn’t as huge as the height difference between Tom and Sabine, there were times it was still comical. “Totally worth it.”

Accepting the kiss, he said, “I can come help you Saturday after the shoot.”

“You’ll hinder more than help,” she said. “But I won’t object to a certain kitty if he drops in for snack time.”

He dropped his bottom lip. Sliding his hands along her hips, he hunkered over so he was eye to eye with her for the full pout effect. “Just snacks?”

“This is why you’ll be a hinder more than a help,” she teased.

He lifted her hand to his lips. “I’ll be good.”

Pulling it out of his grip, she stroked her finger along his nose. “No, you won’t and I wouldn’t have you any other way.”

Nino had been beyond excited to find Marinette and Adrien were going away for the weekend. He exploded with helpful and very unnecessary advice about pleasing a partner, much to Adrien’s chagrin. Alya, apparently, had given Marinette a similar lecture, supplied her with a box of flavoured condoms and dragged her off lingerie shopping.

Their best friends had even gone as far as to see them off at the train station on Friday night. Marinette and Adrien were already exhausted from the day’s events. Adrien’s day had been filled with photoshoots slotted between classes, Marinette had two assignments due, not including the one she had to deliver on Monday. As exciting as it was to be going away, Adrien thought the only thing which was going to happen tonight was some well-deserved sleep.

Alya hugged Marinette tight, with mock tears about how her best friend was all grown up now and declaring she needed a play-by-play upon her return. Every second word which came out of Nino’s mouth was innuendo. Adrien seriously considered taping it shut, just to get some peace. By the exasperated look in Marinette’s eyes as she peeked at him over Alya’s shoulder, she felt the same way.

“C’mon, Alya. It’s just a weekend away. Stop making it a big deal.”

Alya pulled away, gripping both of Marinette’s shoulders. “My baby is all grown up!”

“If I knew you were going to be like this, I wouldn’t have mentioned anything.”

“Just remember,” Nino said.

Adrien puffed out a breath and blew his bangs away from his forehead. “Nino, I swear, one more piece of advice—”

“Reeeeelaaaax,” Nino drawled. “Have fun and relax!”

Adrien pulled a face. Reaching down to pick up his bag, he announced, “Getting on the train now. See you Sunday. Maybe.”

Nino laughed.

Picking the side of the train opposite to the platform, Adrien stowed their bags and gave Marinette the window seat. “It’s a shame it’s night time,” he said, flopping into his seat. “The countryside is pretty.”

Marinette sunk into her chair with a sigh, pressed her forehead to the glass and closed her eyes.

“Tough week?”

“They figured out who you were this week,” she muttered.

He stilled. “Are you okay?”

Opening her eyes, she stared out the window and sighed. “I am. I just…”

“You want to be Marinette, designer extraordinaire, not Marinette, leech to the Agreste name.”

She sighed again. “Gabriel was a guest this week. He didn’t say anything to me that would be deemed unprofessional. There was not even a hint that he might know me outside school.”

“He wouldn’t do that to you.”

She nodded. “He knew I hadn’t brought in the sketchbook with my best designs, the one I worked on with him, and he didn’t say a thing. But there was a photo in the slideshow our professor put together, a family portrait. You, in glorious colour… eyes just fell on me. Siobhan… was very vocal afterward.”

“Do you want me to—”

Her reflection smiled. “Chloé took care of it. She always knows when one of her hive feels threatened, and she turned up at school with Sabrina, all pomp and glory and whisked me off to lunch. In her Chloé way, she made it so Siobhan knew I rubbed shoulders with a lot of important people, and Chloé wasn’t going to tolerate any one trying to hurt my career.”

He smiled and gave silent thanks. “So, why the long face?”

She switched, leaning against his shoulder instead of moping against the glass. “It was just… icing on the cake, I guess. A reminder that this is going to happen a lot and I have to deal with your shadow. I wasn’t as ready for it as I thought I was.”

His heart ached for her. Normally this sort of thing didn’t matter to her, but she also knew she was just as human as he was and prone to moments of self-depreciation. It must’ve been a hard week. He slung an arm around her so she was leaning on his chest instead. “Is this your way of saying you’re breaking up with me after our sordid weekend away?”

Nino and Alya banged on the opposite window and pulled faces or making crude hands gestures through the glass as the train pulled away. Adrien smiled and saluted.

Waving, Marinette said, “Not a chance. You’re stuck with me.”

“Good.”

“Just don’t be surprised if there’s a sudden increase in overly flirty girls standing out the front of the school or asking if you need anything and trying to get some of that Agreste favour they think I have.”

“As long as you’re aware that there’s going to be an increase of cheating claims so you’ll break up with me.”

“You have the best protection against that,” she said, and patted the pocket Plagg snuggled in. “A constant chaperone and conscience. I don’t fear the rumours.”

“I’ll scratch their eyes out,” Plagg mumbled.

Marinette laughed.

“Don’t let them get to you, Princess.”

“I know my worth,” she said. “I earned where I am.”

“You did.”

“And I’m getting laid this weekend,” she said, brightening. “Nothing is going to drag me down.”

Adrien laughed and kissed her head.

It was close to midnight by the time they arrived at the Châteaux and by the time they’d been escorted to their room and had a morning meal ordered it was even later.

Adrien had booked a suite with a separate lounge so the kwami would have some space. Both Tikki and Plagg assured them they knew this was a natural human thing, with Tikki promising Plagg would be discreet, something he vehemently denied and muttering about gross human customs and face licking.

Leaving Tikki and Plagg in the lounge with their cookies and cheese, Adrien and Marinette retired to the bedroom and ignored Plagg’s teasing moans.

Flopping face first onto the bed, Marinette groaned and toed the heel of her shoes so they slipped from her feet and onto the floor. She spread her arms out, then groped for a pillow. “I am never moving again. Too many late nights this week.”

Sitting at the end of the bed, he bend to undo his laces. “You have no stamina.”

“Lies. I had two assignments due and I barely finished the one which is due on Monday. Not to mention patrol and training. ”

“I had to get up at three this morning so I could get through hair and make-up for sunrise. Then school, then back in hair and make-up by three again for the sunset shoot. I completely missed out on all my cat-naps this week so I could clear my assignments too. Just so I could have a weekend away and rock your world.”

“Yeah, well—”

He laughed. “We’re not bantering about how tired we are.”

Draping her arm across her face, she moaned, “All this trouble for a weekend away.”

“Worth it.” He put his hand on her belly and tickled. “Don’t you want to shower?”

“Nope.”

He sighed. “Budge over.”

“My bed,” she said. Her arm flopped away from her face so she sprawled across the bed more. “Get your own.”

“You have to share,” he said, tugging her hand. “You can’t lie on top of the blankets or go to bed fully clothed.”

A moan. “Watch me.”

Standing, he grabbed her by the knees and dragged her down the bed. “C’mon,” he said, rotating her legs so she’d roll on to her back. She fought him by becoming completely encumbered by gravity and unable to move. “Go wash your face, clean your teeth and get out of your clothes.”

She pouted. “So romantic.”

“Not going for romance, going for comfort.” Bending down, he pressed a hand into the mattress on either side of her and tucked his knee between her legs. “I want you well rested.”

Marinette’s pupils enlarged and her eyes widened a fraction. When her lips parted, he bent down and kissed her nose. “I smell like train and I’m still wearing most of the make-up from the photoshoot. I’m showering. Feel free to join me. Or you could sleep. Up to you.” Backing away, he fetched his toiletries bag and a pair of sweat pants to sleep in and, with Marinette watching him the whole time, sauntered into the bathroom.

Removing post shoot make-up was always process. Special creams and moisturising to keep his skin healthy. Normally he did it on set afterward, but there’d been such a rush to get to the train station he hadn’t bothered.

A soft noise and he saw Marinette appear in the mirror. She leant against the door frame and watched him. “You’re just so gosh darn pretty.”

“It takes effort to look this good,” he said, smiling at her.

She joined him at the mirror and took one of his removal pads and some cream. “Hmm.” Smelling the cream, she sighed in delight. “The good quality stuff.”

“Perks of being an Agreste.”

“It’s going to find its way into my bag on the way home,” she said, leaning closer to the mirror as she removed her own make-up. “Just warning you.”

He laughed, digging around in the toiletry bag for his moisturiser and placed it between them. “Well, at least I know what to get you for Christmas this year.”

“An expensive present,” she quipped. “I’ll just steal all your make-up supplies.”

“You can’t steal  _all_  my supplies, you have a different skin tone that me.” He swiped an eye, then reminded her, “You know the Agreste account is open to you. You can always get what you need.”

She ran a finger along her lips as she applied a glossy balm. “And then who would steal your supplies?”

“They’d be  _our_  supplies then. And I would totally be allowed to steal them back.”

“Tempting.”

But she wouldn’t do it. Sighing, he tossed the make-up pad in the bin under the sink and reached for another. “They always make my make-up so tone neutral,” he complained. “Where’s all the smokey eyeshadow or winged eyeliner?”

She gave him a considering look. “You’d rock that.”

“Absolutely.”

She gestured her face while studying his. “I see… sweeping wing action. Couple of sparkly eye gems. Oh, black lipstick! That looked awesome on you.”

He laughed. “I’ll take your word for it.”

“You should hire Juleka. She’d make sure you rocked every shoot.”

With a grin, he nodded. “She just needs this little thing called ‘qualifications’, then the Gabriel Institute will snap her up.”

“I’m nervous.”

Stunned at the sudden shift in tone, he lowered the pad and glanced at her in the mirror. She didn’t meet his eyes for more than a fraction of a second, trying to look like she was concentrating on her mascara removal. “Me too,” he said. “Nothing has to happen tonight if you don’t want it to. We can snuggle.”

She fell silent and he, having finished removing his make-up, cleaned his teeth, then pulled faces at her while he removed his contacts. When that was done, he dragged his shirt over his head. Leaving it on the counter, he moved for the shower. “Are you nervous because you think it will hurt?”

“Maybe. I think…” She trailed off and he tested the water of the shower while he waited for her to answer. “I think maybe I’m worried I won’t be able to relax.”

Undoing his belt, he slipped his pants off. “I was planning on getting you there first, if it helps.”

“Oh?” she asked, sounding intrigued. “And what else did you plan?”

Pants and boxers joined his shirt on the counter. “Lots and lots of kissing and touching. Purring.” He chuckled. “Both Nino and your father have been very forthcoming with advice.”

She laughed and he heard rustling of cloth. “Oh, god, to be a fly on the wall for those conversations.”

Stepping under the water, he tilted his head back and let it run through his hair and down his back while he waited for her. “To be honest, I’m worried about hurting you too.”

Her voice moved around as she spoke, coming steadily closer. “Don’t forget what Mom said.”

“It’s skin. It stretches. We just take it slow.”

Fingers touched his chest, becoming firmer as she stepped inside the shower. “Exactly.”

“And tomorrow,” he said, smiling at her fuzzy shape. “I get to fuck you in every position you can dream of.”

A sharp intake of breath.

Adrien cringed and wished he could see her face in detail. “I’m sorry, was that too much? I—”

With the swiftness of a pouncing cat, her shape moved toward him and her mouth pressed against his. Fingers curled against his shoulders, pulling him down to her so she wasn’t standing on her toes. Once she was flat footed, her hands buried in his hair so that they remained fused. Breaking away, she panted, “That was unbelievably hot. Do it again.”

She didn’t let him, taking any noise he would’ve made into her mouth as she reattached to him. Water pounded on his back and gathered slick between their bodies as he wrapped his arms around her and aligned their bodies, taking care to keep the water from her face so she didn’t drown. Warmth settled in his belly and burned brighter the longer they kissed and when she started to make these little hip adjustments, his expanding length rubbed against her.

Stroking his hands up and down her back, he let himself be swept away by her. Heat swelled in him, aching and wanting. He could, if he’d let himself, lift her up and press her to cool tiled wall, but it certainly wouldn’t be comfortable. Next shower, perhaps. “This’d be more comfortable in bed.”

“Mmmm.”

Twisting, he fumbled for the tap and shut off the water. Grabbing one of the towels, he wrapped it around her and dropped his head so he could nip at the exposed skin at her shoulder.

She giggled and he could see her smile as they dried off. A teasing touch and a naughty stroke and she not-so-subtly ran away and back out into the bedroom.

Adrien allowed himself a deep breath to steel frayed nerves and reached for his contacts. He wouldn’t sleep in them, but he wanted,  _needed_  to see for this. Maybe, when they were used to it, he wouldn’t need them, but right now, he didn’t trust himself to be able to read body language without her expression. Giving himself a brave nod in the reflection, he shook out his hands and he followed her out.

Marinette had pulled back the covers of the bed and dimmed the lights. She fussed with a towel she’d spread out. Seeing him, she awkwardly straightened and hugged one arm to her torso. “I thought… if we put a towel down, then we wouldn’t make a mess.”

“Good idea,” he said and left the contacts capsule on the bedside table. Crossing to his bag, he pulled out the box of condoms and lube he’d brought. Seeing her questioning gaze as he put them on the bedside table, he said, “I know we don’t need them, but Tom said I probably wouldn't last too long and these decrease sensation.”

“I don’t think it’s going to matter how long you last.”

He appreciated that. “Yes, but I want to last more than two seconds.”

She nodded, her head bobbing nervously. She wrung her fingers, her shoulders hunched and she couldn’t meet his eyes.

He exhaled through his nose and stepped toward her. “We’re overthinking this,” he murmured and kissed her. Soft and easy. So slow and so very gentle. He kept his hands on her hips, his month undemanding as he coaxed her tongue to play. When she relaxed and shifted closer, he flexed his fingers. Long and leisurely, a trailing of fingertips to dance against her skin, along her spine, up to the nape of her neck, down to a hip, as gentle as butterfly wings to soothe and tease and make her long for more. Her hands explored his chest, and spread over his heart, feeling its steady beat bang against his chest.

Tangling one hand in her hair, he introduced a little heat into his kiss. Clutchy hands that kneaded at her skin. A small moan. A nibble down her jaw and a scrape of teeth along her collarbone. A side-boob brush. His purr to answer her thrum.

Her hands wove under his arms to clamp on his shoulders and pull him down, silently demanding a firmer touch, something he wasn’t ready to give her. He wouldn’t let her take that small step back toward the bed. Instead, he slid both hands down her back until he cupped the back of her thighs, then lifted her up.

Her lips broke from his with a surprised noise which blended into a giggle. “Adrien, what—?”

Grinning at her, he coaxed her knees around his hips. Their cores brushed together, so teasingly close and she worried her lip with her teeth. He was quick to rearrange his hips so he didn’t poke her or tug himself the wrong direction while moving around. Stepping forward, he held the back of her head so he could stretch them out on the bed. It took a little bit of manoeuvring until she was comfortable on the pillows and he was nestled between her legs.

Propping himself up on his elbows so he could kiss her, he pressed into the top of her thigh.

She giggled. “It’s not supposed to go there, Adrien.”

He laughed, a deep throated chuckle which rumbled through him and he took her chin between his teeth. “I’m working on it.”

“Little to the left,” she teased.

“Shush.” He ran his nose along her jaw, then kissed the hollow of her throat. She wriggled her hips and he lifted his away from her completely. Returning to kiss her mouth, he mumbled, “Such a hasty little bug. Patience.”

“Don’t wanna.”

He propped up on his elbow so he could see her face. “You’re making this very difficult.”

She wriggled and pouted at him.

He smirked. “You’re not squirming nearly enough yet,” he said against her skin as he nosed his way down to her breast. Taking her nipple into his mouth, he swirled his tongue around her peak. Pushing out her chest, she buried her hands in his damp hair to encourage him.

He played and teased, lingering in the areas he knew would make her gasp and moan. He tweaked and bit, then ran his lips over the same area until goosebumps rose against her flesh. By the time he ventured further down, she was slick and wet and he could smell her the rich scent of her arousal. It made his head spin and all he wanted to do was taste.

He licked, suckled and swirled his tongue until the scent of her burned its way inside him. Until his entire being was flooded with the need, the  _want_ , to get her voice to that certain pitch. To make her writhe and whimper. To lift her hips from the bed in rapture.

She hunkered, her hands on his shoulders and tilted her hips away from him. “Adrien,” she murmured, her voice husky. “Adrien, come up here.”

He whined, “I’m not done.”

“Please. I want…”

He crawled up just far enough so he could kiss her naval. “What?”

“I’m  _so_  close,” she panted. “I want you inside me.”

Want and need bolted down his spine and tore through his body. “But—”

“Please.”

Her words, the sharp crack in the middle, the huskiness, the want in her tone, splashed over him and left him gaping. He almost knocked the box flying in his haste to reach it. A torn foil later and an unroll and he was glad he’d read the instructions before and practiced. Crawling back to her, he settled down.

Marinette watched him with half lidded eyes and an expression laced with lust and concern. Her fingers feather light on his back while he awkwardly probed to make sure he had it right. Even with just the tip, he could feel the warmth of her seeping into his skin and it was wonderful.

Relaxing against her, he rubbed his nose against hers. “Hello.”

She smiled. “Hi.”

“I’m trying really hard to think of a pun right now to lighten the mood, but everything I come up with sounds crude.”

Her smile was a little bit brighter, a little more natural. “That’s a first.”

“I know.”

“Go with crude.”

“Is that permission to pun?” Adjusting the weight on his arms so his forearms were closer to her torso, he cleared his throat. “Are you ready to be de-flowered?”

Her eyes grew wide and she bit her bottom lip to stop the smile. “That was horrible.”

His smirk grew. “Nailed it—”

She poked him in the ribs. “Stop it.”

“Hey, I’m the one who’s supposed to poke.”

“You are such a dork.” Lifting her head off the pillow, she kissed him to shut him up.

He lowered down until their chests pressed together and he could take most of his weight on one arm. Her hands crept down his back until she cupped his rear. Toes brushed against the back of his thighs. She’d done this last time when she’d coyly suggested they try ‘just the tip’, just to see how it felt. Last time, he wasn’t sure whether or not she’d been consciously aware but this time, the pressure from her hands was quite deliberate. Last time, he’d held himself in check. This time, he let himself be drawn in.

Dropping his face to her neck, he attached his mouth to her throat and let his tongue taste her skin. She let out a hoarse moan, extending her neck and wriggled her hips. His purr spluttered, died, then started up again louder than he thought possible. Slow, so slow, she enveloped him. Warmer than he’d thought possible, his entire body felt like it was tingling, every bit of attention focussing on how she felt wrapped around him.

He nudged his face along her shoulder and dragged his lips back up to her ear.

Her hands crawled up to clutch at his shoulders, her breath gaspy pants which held no hint of pain. “You can move.”

“You okay?”

“Yes.”

One flex of his hips and he knew he never wanted to stop. Sloppy kisses against her face, he opened his eyes periodically to see her rapt expression. She clutched handfuls of skin on his back and tugged and coaxed, helping him find a rhythm she liked. The first time she moaned, a sound full of pleasure and want, he almost lost it.

He wasn’t aware of how many times the purr died, just that he felt it stop and start constantly. She took up all his attention, shrouded his being in her embrace. Nails scraped against his skull and sent his senses reeling. He forgot what he wanted to do with his hands, they remained braced on her shoulders but his face, all he wanted to do was rub it all over hers.

Fire built inside him, mingling with love and want, faster than he wanted it to. She encouraged, matching the movement of his hips with hers and leading the pace. He tried to slow, wanting her to topple first and not even knowing if she could like this. An urgency in her movement existed on par with his.

Everything felt like it was happening at once. Insistent and building and blinding. She was everywhere, he breathed her in, he tasted her, he felt her sliding against his skin. She arched her back, pushed her chest into his then her fingers flowed down his spine and hit  _that_  spot.

With a cry, Adrien’s mind spun away as his body was engulfed in liquid lightning. He shattered, breaking apart into a million tiny pieces and the shards of himself scattered to the wind. When he spun back down, he was clutching at her, panting into her neck and buried inside as far as he could go. Fingers stroking lazy lines up and down his back, she beamed at him, a pleased, smug kitten smile.

Letting out a shuddering gasp, he murmured, “That is a dangerous spot. Totally cheating.”

A breathy laugh. “That is an  _amazing_  spot.”

Lethargy swamped him and made his limbs heavy but he fought against it. “You’re lucky I went in, not up. That could’ve been embarrassing.”

“Worth the risk.”

He shook his head, then drifted his nose against her cheek. “You look entirely too satisfied with yourself for someone who didn’t finish. Did the kitty get her cream?”

Her head drew as far back on the pillow as it could. “Did you just…?”

Adrien’s eyes widened as what he said filtered through his brain. “No.”

“You totally did!” She poked him in the ribs with her finger. “You little shit! You do  _not_  pun for that!”

He made his eyes wide and his expression as innocent as he could. “I totally didn’t.”

“I’m going to have to get you a gag.”

“If you do that, I won’t be able to finish what I started. Am I going to be allowed to?”

She mock glared at him. “You’d better. I am not even close to being done with you tonight.”

* * *

As the first trickles of sunlight edged into the lounge, Plagg opened an eye and unwound from his mate. Yawning, he stretched, extended his paws out in front of him and his tail in the air. Nuzzling Tikki’s chin, Plagg floated away and headed for the bedroom door.

“What are you doing?” Tikki asked, sleepily.

“They’re asleep,” he said. “They finished their disgusting human mating ritual.”

“So leave them alone.”

“I’m not going in to bother them,” he promised.

Tikki shook her head and rose to follow her partner.

Plagg fussed around the room. He rummaged through Adrien’s bag, making soft noises before he found what he wanted. Shooting up out of it, he carried his prize over to the bedside table. More fussing before he floated away to admire his handy work.

“What are you doing?” Tikki asked, tilting her head.

He gave her a wicked grin. “Fulfilling a promise,” he said and grabbed Adrien’s phone.

When Gabriel woke up and checked his messages, there, in glorious colour, was a picture of a condom bravely protecting the virtue of a banana.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kry’s Note:
> 
> I sat down to write smut and somehow all they wanted to do was flirt and banter and dance around each other. It got very wordy.
> 
> Just a reminder, Marinette has been on the pill since she was fifteen in this, to stop that pesky 'in-heat' problem. 
> 
> Realistically, it’s very rare, even if you’re both incredibly practiced, to ‘finish’ at exactly the same time. It’s usually staggered, but can be overlapping. One sets of the other person, so to speak.
> 
> It’s also reasonably rare for a girl to finish the first time they have sex. So much is going on down there, it’s an overload and unless you’ve got some external stimulation going on (which is very hard to manage first time), it’s probably not going to happen. That said, if she’s gotten there before the sex begins, that’s different. It does happen, though, it just didn’t in this case (because Marinette got needy). But Adrien will make sure it does happen.
> 
> Practice makes perfect and sex is all about practice (and intimacy, love, humour, sharing, but good sex takes practice).
> 
> In this, the rose glasses are on a bit. Marinette and Adrien have gotten each other there manually before (which is completely part of the practice stage). It’s a fairly realistic first time for both of them. A little bit of awkwardness. Some fumbling, but all in all a good time.
> 
>  _Mum hat_ : Sex shouldn’t hurt (unless you want it to). First times shouldn’t hurt. They can if you are inadequately prepared for it and do not know your body, or your partner does not know your body. If you spend enough time getting aroused, then there may be discomfort which will pass. The hymen (in most cases) is designed to stretch, not break (in some it has already stretched and you’re not aware of it). If you are a woman who cannot produce enough natural lubricate, then be very vocal about using some. Use a proper water-based or silicone-based lube with condoms (check their design specs first). Communication. All the time. Do not accept 'first times for girls are supposed to hurt'. Just... do some research and be safe.
> 
> I wasn’t going to post this, mainly due to Satisfaction Brought It Back's amazingly breathtakingly awesome update. If you haven’t read that, then you really, really should. But, as this has completely different scenarios and intents, I decided to just go. Sometimes it’s nice to get some variety.
> 
> Also there’s a lot left of their holiday. I may come back.


	2. Saturday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second day of their holiday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t even write smut anymore without plot forming. These two just want to keep talking. 
> 
> I am never going to escape this fandom.
> 
> May be pushing the M rating here -shrug-

 There was nothing better than waking in a patch of sunlight, except perhaps a night of debauchery and lovemaking. Adrien woke slowly, listening to the soft sounds in the room.

“You know, you’re doing it wrong.”

A scratching of pencil on paper. “It’s not supposed to be perfect, Plagg.”

Plagg was insistent. “His left cheek is firmer than his right. Rounder.”

“Plagg—”

“I know what I’m talking about, Marinette. I know his body,  _intimately_. There’s not a single part of him I haven’t rubbed against.”

“That is…” she cleared her throat. “Disturbing.”

“You are  _naked_  beneath the suits,” Plagg said and Adrien could hear the grin in his voice.

“Doesn’t mean I want to know about it,” Marinette muttered.

“That’s really disturbing,” Adrien muttered. Still lying on his stomach, he propped himself up on his elbows and peered at the shapes in the room. Marinette appeared to be curled up in the chair in the corner. He could see a lot of pale flesh and black underwear because Plagg wouldn’t be here if she was naked. Beyond that, it was fuzzy. “What are you talking about?”

“Your butt,” Marinette quipped.

Barely awake, he let his head dangle and brush against the pillow. “What about my butt?”

“Plagg says that your left cheek is firmer than your right, but he’s forgetting this little thing called perspective.”

“Huh?”

Movement and rustling of paper, then Marinette padded across the floor. Her hand started at his ankle, trailing all the way up his leg until she cupped his bottom. With a cheeky squeeze, she moved to the other cheek. “I don’t see it. They seem perfect to me.”

“Trust me on this,” Plagg said.

Marinette lifted her knee and straddled Adrien’s legs so that she could grip his cheeks and massage. “Still not seeing it.”

“This is… weirdly arousing,” Adrien muttered.

“I’m out,” Plagg announced and his voice moved across the room at breakneck speed. “You’re both so gross.”

Marinette patted his rump and lifted away. “He’s gone.”

“That was easy,” he said with a grin. “We’ll have to remember that.”

She giggled as she returned her seat.

“You were sketching me?”

“Mmm-hmm.”

“Why?”

“For science,” she replied. “Prosperity.”

“Posterior-ity.”

She laughed. “Oh, nice one.”

He chuckled and flopped face first into the pillow. Sliding his arms under the pillow, he fluffed it against his head.  “What time is it?”

“Little after nine.”

He groaned. “Breakfast should arrive soon. I should get up.”

“No rush,” she said and he heard her pencil scratching against paper.

“Such concentration. Should I twerk?”

“Absolutely,” she said with a considering hum. “But later. I’m sketching.”

“You still haven’t told me why.”

“You looked deliciously relaxed and I didn’t want to wake you. Now, I want finish before you get up.”

“How are you this morning?”

“I’m well,” she chirped.

He lifted his head again and peered at her. “No. I want the truth. Are you sore?”

Silence.

Alarmed, he rolled onto his back and sat up. “Marinette?”

“A little.”

He held out his hands to her and opened and closed them. “C’mere.”

“It’s not bad,” she said, putting her sketchpad aside again. “It’s like…” Placing her hands in his, she sat on the bed beside him. “A muscle ache when you’ve exercised past your limit.”

Keeping one of her hands, he stretched up the other to brush her hair away from her face. “Don’t sugar-coat.”

“I’m not. It hurts less now than it did when I woke up.” Her free hand pressed against his chest. “It’s the good sort of pain. Now, you promised me flowers and wine. Not flowers and  _whine_ ,” she said, finishing the last word using its corresponding tone.

He laughed. “So I did. We’d better get dressed then. Do you want to shower first?”

“I’ve already showered,” she said.

He nodded. “Alright. After breakfast, how about we walk around the grounds? The pictures make it seem lovely. Then we can decide what we want to do next.”

“From what I can see out the window, I agree,” she said and kissed him in a lazy way which left him aching for more. “Sounds like fun.”

“Kiss me like that again and we won’t make it out of the bedroom.”

She laughed and brushed her fingers up his chest to his shoulder as she stood. “Look at you, one taste and you want it all the time.”

“You’ve awakened something.” He growled at her playfully and snapped his teeth and she danced away from him

“A terrible beast,” she teased.

Smiling, he rolled out of bed and headed for the bathroom to get ready for the day. By the time he came out, contacts in and towel around his waist, Marinette was dressed and munching on a croissant in the lounge as she chatted with Tikki. Pulling on boxers and pants, he flopped down beside her, kissing her neck as he accepted a cup of coffee.

“So, can I see this ode to my butt you were so busy drawing?”

“Tomorrow,” she said. “Give me a chance to finish it.”

“Do you want me to pose again?”

Her eyes glinted. “Yes. Absolutely. A  _lot_  of naked posing.”

He laughed. “My pleasure, princess. But only if you get to be naked at the same time.”

“Nope. That would be completely distracting for you and I’d never get any sketching done.”

“Lies. And so unfair.”

“That’s the way it is. By the way, your cell’s been beeping,” she said, picking up her cup.

He wrinkled his nose and put his cup back on the coffee table. Jumping up, he snagged a croissant to eat while he grabbed a shirt and his cell. Finding the shirt was easy. Finding his cell wasn’t. “Uh… where is it?”

“Beside the bed.”

He frowned as he wandered over. Marinette must have moved it there. There were several messages and he bit of a piece of croissant to chew while he checked them. There were two from Nino, one from Tom and several from Gabriel.

_Nino: Thanks, man. Awesome. So proud of you, bud! Don’t forget to ask her!_

_Nino: Ps Alya says hi and you better not have hurt her baby._

Frowning, Adrien checked his previous messages but there was no message that would warrant Nino’s reply, so he moved to Tom’s which was just a picture of him giving the camera two massive thumbs up with a very silly grin.

“Did you send a message out this morning?” Adrien called, wandering back to the lounge.

She twisted on her chair to look at him. “No. Why?”

“Getting odd messages.” Still frowning, Adrien thumbed to Gabriel’s messages.

_Gabriel: I did not need to know this, Plagg._

Adrien’s eyes widened. “Oh, shit.”

“What’s wrong?”

_Gabriel: Adrien, when you return, we need to speak._

His mouth went dry. “Plagg, what did you do?”

“Nothing.”

_Gabriel: Your mother is happy for you both._

Whatever message Plagg had sent them, he’d clearly covered his tracks and deleted the message, but he hadn’t cleared the application history and Adrien choked when he saw that the camera had been used. He choked even more when he saw the picture. His stomach dropped away and he flopped down into the chair beside Marinette. “Jesus, Plagg!”

Plagg snickered.

“What?” Marinette asked, alarmed.

“He sent…” He made a dismayed noise. “A picture of a condom on a banana to my father, your father, and Nino.”

Marinette’s beautiful blue eyes blinked blankly at him. “He what?”

“You heard me.” Adrien scrubbed his hand over his face and showed her his phone so she could see the picture.

She blinked at it a few times, then heaved in a sigh. Turning a stern gaze on the kwami, she scolded, “Plagg.”

The kwami spread his paws and pretended he was innocent. “I did nothing.”

She pressed her lips into a thin line. “Tikki, why didn’t you stop him?”

“She was in on it too,” Plagg said, still snickering.

Tikki wrung her paws. “You know how he is when he gets an idea in his head. I can’t stop him.”

“You know what?” Marinette said, looking at Adrien.

“What?” Adrien asked.

“I think this calls for it.”

He nodded sombrely. “I think it’s time.”

“Time?” Plagg asked. “Time for what?”

Adrien sat back on the chair and fixed his gaze on Plagg. “You’re no longer getting camembert. You’re getting cheese-in-a-can.”

Plagg scoffed. “That will make me weak. I won’t be able to transform.”

“That’s okay,” Adrien said, mild. “I just won’t. I mean, there’s no corrupt kwami. No supervillain. The number of akumas left in jars is dwindling. And we have Nath and Chloe. I think not transforming for a couple of months would be fine. You’ll be fine, won’t you, my lady?”

“Perfectly,” Marinette replied. “It’d be nice to have a break from all those puns.”

He smirked. “Oh. So mean.”

“Months?” Plagg squeaked. “You’re taking my camembert for  _months_?”

“Longer,” Tikki implored, suddenly too eager for this. “Do it longer.”

“Wait, no, you’re supposed to be on my side,” Plagg complained.

“You deserve it. There’s a limit.”

“Aww, man this is just like the Floova incident all over again!” he complained.

“Which you started,” Tikki said.

“I’ll be good,” Plagg blurted.

“Prove it,” Marinette said.

Adrien agreed, “Prove it and we’ll give your cheese back. Until then,” he said, typing a message out to his mother, “I’m sending a message to Mom to remove all camembert from the mansion.”

Plagg flailed. “This is cruel and unusual punishment.” He darted to Marinette’s shoulder to appeal to her. “Marinette! Don’t let him! I’ll waste away. Cheese-in-a-caaaaaan.”

“Keep it up and I’ll import some American cheese slices. I’ve heard that stuff is disgusting.”

Plagg shut his mouth. He wilted and then gave Marinette kitten eyes. “Don’t you love me anymore?”

“You won’t waste away,” she said and gave him a scratch on the head. “If you’re good, we’ll reward you.”

“If you’re bad, the cheese quality will only get worse.” Adrien snickered and reached for his coffee.

After breakfast, they wandered through the halls of the Châteaux and followed the signs for the garden. It boasted sweeping lawns and a manicured hedge maze, as well as many small terraces littered on a hillside to sit at. A large fountain in the driveway, and the flower garden was located on a set of tiered garden beds sloping down the side of a hill toward the main road.

Marinette, as Adrien had suspected, made a beeline for flower garden. Since it was mid-fall, the perennials were in bloom the most, but there still some lingering summer flowers. He watched her trail her fingers along the flowers left and steal petals to nibble on. Seeing that there was no one else in this section of the garden, and they couldn’t spot any cameras, Tikki and Plagg dove from their hiding spots to play and frolic.

Adrien’s phone beeped with a message from his mother.  _All done. Do I even want to know what Plagg did to deserve that? Also, if you pop the question this weekend, I promise will pretend to be surprised when you return._

Pinching the bridge of his nose, he sent back a love heart emoji.

Marinette arched her eyebrows at him and nibbled on a petal she stole. 

“All the camembert is gone from the mansion,” he said, enjoying the soft wail of denial from Plagg.

She nodded. “Well good.”

Tucking his phone away, he asked, “Hey, could I talk to you about something?”

“Sure.”

His hands felt suddenly clammy and his voice squeaked in the middle of his sentence, “What do you think about marriage?”

Staring at him, Marinette slowly straightened from her hunch over the flowers. Posture portraying no emotions, she asked, “Which mother put you up to that?”

He rubbed the back of his neck.  “Both of them actually. Moms have a way to wiggle into your head.”

Marinette sighed. “They do.”

“I’m not asking,” he blurted. “Just to be clear. I’m not. I’m just asking your thoughts on the subject.”

Walking along the garden bed slowly, forcing Adrien to move with her or be left behind, she trailed her fingers along the flowers. “You know, if you’d asked me about that when I was fourteen, I would’ve said I was going to be the future Madame Adrien Agreste and we were going to have three kids; Emma, Hugo and Louis, and live happily ever after in a castle. ”

He was dumbfounded at that revelation. “You named our kids?”

She laughed. “I was fourteen, Adrien. A kid with big dreams and no hope of them ever coming true.”

There was something teasing him. Something about her answer that sounded out of place. “What about now?”

With a tight lipped smile, she shrugged.

He wasn’t sure what to make of that.

“We’re a bit young, don’t you think?” she asked.

“Dad asked Mom when she was eighteen.”

She stopped and turned back toward him with a tilted head. “And did she say yes?”

“No.” He thrust his hands into his pockets and hunched his shoulders. “Apparently they danced around each other for years. He’d ask her, she’d refuse saying she wanted to see the world. She sung her way through Europe, even over to America and he studied here in Paris and built his empire. She says… she always knew she’d marry him, because of his champion form. He knew it. She knew it. It was only a matter of time.”

Marinette swallowed. “I don’t want to get married because we’re  _supposed_  to.”

He blinked rapidly, trying to make sense of her words. “But… we’re Ladybug and Chat Noir. We’re meant to be together.”

Marinette looked away. “That’s… not a good enough reason, Adrien.”

Crestfallen, he asked, “It’s not?”

She wrapped her arms around herself. “Tikki, how many Chat Noir and Ladybug’s ended up in a relationship?”

From her perch in the tree above them, Tikki said, “You will always love each other. The want, the need to protect your partner will always be strong. You can’t help that. But in love? That part’s entirely up to you.”

“You get to choose who you be with,” Plagg muttered. “There have been heaps of Ladybugs and Chat Noir’s who have been nothing more than friends and married other people. Or tried to be lovers and failed.”

Marinette said, “So it could change.”

“There have also been heaps of Ladybugs and Chat Noir’s who were perfectly happy together,” Plagg muttered. “And  _they_  didn’t deprive me of cheese.”

“Everything can change,” Tikki said. “We don’t take that choice from you.”

Adrien swallowed. “What are you saying, Marinette?”

“Those dreams I had as a kid were just dreams. Flights of fancy.”

“Oh.” He stared at her and waited.

“I don’t want things handed to me. I don’t want you…”

That was a knife straight to his chest, but he knew Marinette. Sometimes it took her a while to get her point across. It was either a mile a minute, or a careful consideration and it seemed that right now, even if she said things which sounded wrong, he was getting a consideration conversation.

She opened her hand and stared at her palm. “It’s like...” Lifting her head, she stared out into the distance as she put on a television announcers voice. “‘Ladybug, you’ve just saved all of Paris, here’s your prize! A handsome young man who will worship the ground you walk on and a brand. New. Car!’” She waved her hands around, pretending she was the announcer who’d just delivered the best news ever.

He snorted at her act and she threw him a smile. “Do you see?” she continued. “That’s not fair. I want to earn it. I want to work for it. I don’t want to look at you and say, ‘this is mine because destiny said it was’. I want, ‘this man loves me for who I am and I love him for than life itself and we earned our place at each other’s side’.”

He nodded. “And we fight to stay there not because we have to, but because we want to.”

She seemed relieved. “Yes.”

“I love you.”

A brilliant, thousand watt smile bloomed on her face. “I love you too.”

“Emma, Hugo and Louis. Only three?”

“And a dog.”

A sharp shake of his head and a pulled face. “Nope. Deal breaker.”

“How about a hamster?”

“Do you want Plagg to eat it? Do I get any say on these kids’ names?”

She beamed and flirted, “Maybe I’ll let you chose their middle name.”

“Does this mean you do want to marry me someday?”

She stopped walking. Turning, she gave him a serious look. “Adrien, I want you to promise me something.”

“Anything.”

“If I’m ever not enough for you, let me know. I don’t want to stop you from experiencing the world. You don’t owe me anything.”

He frowned. “What makes you think you’re not enough for me?”

“All I’m saying is…” Pinching the bridge of her nose, she groaned and muttered, “We’ve had sex once and you’re already talking marriage. Don’t settle.”

“I’m testing the waters. You know, being an adult, having an open conversation with my girlfriend, whom I love, about where she sees our future heading because I know our mothers are going to bombard us with questions when we get back and I want us to be on the same page. That’s not settling.”

She evaded and stole a few more petals to chew on. “If you ever want to explore… or experiment or… be with anyone else—”

Ignoring the last part of that, he said, “And I can’t do either of those things with you.” He pressed the back of his hand to his forehead. “Woe is us, stuck for the rest of our lives in missionary. All those other positions wasted because Marinette won’t experiment. I’m gonna throw my Karma Sutra book out right now.”

She narrowed her eyes at him. “Stop it.” Pausing, she tilted her head. “You have a Karma Sutra book?”

He shrugged. “Nino thinks he’s funny.”

“Ahh. Did you bring it?”

That surprised him. “No?”

She smiled. “Shame.”

He smirked, then let it die. “Serious question, have you settled for me?”

She seemed shocked. “No, of course not.”

“Then how could you think I’d settle for you?”

Her shoulders slumped a fraction.

Adrien narrowed his eyes. Stepping up to her, he wrapped his arms around her. She melted against him, her arms looping around his waist and her forehead to his chest. Resting his chin on her head, he said, “Someone said something.”

“No.”

“Was it Siobhan?”

“No. No, it wasn’t. I’m just… this came from nowhere. I hadn’t thought about it that’s all. My mind is all caught up on university and fashion and enjoying this time with you. I wasn’t looking that far into the future. I thought… I mean, shouldn’t the next thing be moving in together? Not marriage.”

“I guess my timing was a little off, wasn’t it? Romantic getaway, sudden question in marriage. Did I scare you?”

“A little.”

He stroked her hair.

“You still don’t know what you want out of life… your taking business and finance for your father. You still model for him. You play piano for your mother, but you didn’t go into music. I wonder… how much do you do for you?”

“I’m going to be a stay-at-home dad and mooch of my hot, successful wife and raise Emma, Louis and Hugo.”

Marinette snorted into his chest.

He kept running his hand over her head. “I’m taking business and finance so I’ll know what to do with this massive empire my father plans to leave me. Whether that’s keep it running or sell it off, or whatever, I  _need_  to be informed. I like numbers, so it’s not as bad as you think. I’m taking business and finance so that I can be the future Monsieur Dupain-Cheng and help my wife with her first business if that’s what she chooses. Or help her run my father’s. Or help her parents with their finances so they can retire. Or help Nino run his club. Or Chloé become the best Mayor Paris has ever had. Or—”

Marinette’s head had lifted away from his chest half-way through that speech and now she asked, “Monsieur Dupain-Cheng?”

He shrugged. “Agreste-Cheng? Agreste-Dupain? ‘Cause Agreste-Dupain-Cheng sounds like a mouthful.”

She had this tiny smile on her face. “It does.”

“Whatever we chose.”

“You are such a people pleaser,” she scolded. “None of that is for you.”

“Marrying you would be for me.”

“Adrien—”

“I’m packing as much as I can in now, so that when I’m done… I thought maybe I’d do a teaching degree.”

Her smile spread across her face until it shone from her. “That sounds like a promising career for the future Monsieur Dupain-Cheng.”

“Does this mean you  _do_  want to marry me?”

“Of course I do. One day.”

Ducking down his head, he pressed his lips to hers. Drawing back a fraction, he asked, “Do you want to move in together?”

She laughed and gripped his shirt to pull him back down. “You are such a dork.”

They wandered around Tours, walking through the city and taking snapshots of each other as they visited the various flower gardens. They brought bagels for lunch and ate them in a park by the river, laughing and teasing each other and the kwami. To help them feel like proper tourists, and because he promised both flowers and wine, Adrien booked them on a wine tasting and dinner tour around Tours, just so they would see more of the countryside.

While the tour of Tours did consist of mostly older, retired couples, there were a few younger people in the group as well and Adrien and Marinette slotted into the group easily.

At each winery, they made a game of the wine tasting, pretending to have far more knowledge of wine than they really did, and describing smell and taste in as many silly ways as they could.

Adrien grinned. “Wafts of apples, pears and armpits on the metro.”

Marinette lifted her glass to smell the wine. “Obviously hand-picked by unfair men in bikinis on the morning twilight.”

“From the sound of the glass, it contains the shattered remains of some poor soul.”

“The heady, earthy, smoky, fiery tang of air and water thrown together in a blender.”

“With grapes.”

“Mustn’t forget that. Gently roasted over the souls of the dammed for ten thousand years to produce mush.”

“Liquefied Viagra with a hearty blend of—”

Marinette snorted and then coughed up her wine in a napkin. “Ow,” she wheezed, fanning her nose. “That smarts.”

Adrien laughed and rubbed her back. “Sorry.”

“You’d think after all this time I’d remember not to drink when you tell jokes.”

“Making you laugh when you least expect it is the best thing about jokes,” Adrien replied. Placing his elbow on the table, he rested his chin in his palm. “I love your laugh.”

“You are a shameless flirt.”

“Only with you.” Picking up his knife and fork, he cut some more of his steak dinner. “I’ve really enjoyed this weekend.”

“Me too,” she replied with a delighted sigh. “I don’t want it to be over.”

“We could—”

“Don’t you suggest it,” she warned.

He was the picture of innocence. “What?”

“You love to spoil.”

“You deserve it. Besides, you rarely let me.”

“Because you go overboard when I do.”

He pouted. “Hey, I’ve done pretty well this weekend.”

Her smile softened. “You have.”

“I was thinking, though… about what you said earlier and what the next step was.”

She raised her eyebrows and waited.

“Nino’s been making a lot of noise about moving out of home and we’ve been tossing around an idea, just sort of half-hearted. A what if.”

She made a hum to show she listened.

“Alya’s studying and working. You’re studying and working. He’s working hard as a DJ. What if the four of us moved in together?”

She blinked.

He pressed on. “I know how expensive living in Paris can be and Nino can’t afford to move out on his own, but he doesn’t want to stay at home for much longer.”

She nodded. “His parents don’t like his choice of career.”

“And the fact that he’s out most of the night. Nino’s also talking to Kim and Max and a few other people about setting up a share house. I also know if I said the word, Mom would just buy me an apartment and I don’t… I want to experience life, I don’t want to be coddled. If I moved in with you guys, into a place we all agreed on and could afford, she wouldn’t be tempted to just buy it for me.”

Marinette cupped her chin. “Yes, she would. And you’d live there to make her happy, even if it wasn’t what you wanted.”

He sighed. “Probably. But,” he continued, shaking a finger at her, “—if I said I intended to eventually live there with you, she’d be less likely to encroach on another woman’s territory and I’d get more of a say.”

Marinette beamed. “Nino would love it. He’d be a kept man.”

He dropped his hand and sat back to stare at her. “I’d charge rent.”

Her smile said she didn’t believe him. “At reduced rates.” With wide, innocent eyes, she said, “You’d have to clean your own socks.”

He snorted. “You’re worried about that? I’m capable. I know my way around a washer and a dryer. I can clean. I can budget. I can cook.”

She laughed. “No, you can’t.”

He mock glared. “I order a mean take-out. And yes, I might splurge and build myself a cat-nap zone, but I should be allowed to do that. I worked hard for my money too.”

“I never said you didn’t.” Her lips pressed together. “Four way split?”

“Absolutely. Yes, it might be a better place than Nino could afford on his own, but… c’mon. You guys are my best friends. Why  _can’t_  I do something like this if I’m able?”

“I’m not saying you shouldn’t.”

“We’d be able to see a lot more of each other then,” he suggested and wiggled his eyebrows. “Every night.”

“We see each other every night anyway,” she said, meaning patrol.

“I meant—”

“I know what you meant.” He waited, with bated breath, and watched as she narrowed her eyes at him, then her forehead creased in thought. After a long moment, she nodded. “I like the idea, Adrien. I do. I just… not yet, okay? If you want to move in with Nino, and can convince your father, go for it and I will spend as many nights there as you want me to. But I want to focus on this first year at  _Esmod_  and I don’t feel that I can do that while setting up a home too.”

With a sad sigh, he nodded.

She laughed. “I say that now,” she said and stretched out her hand across the table to his. “Knowing full well that if you and Nino set up together, I won’t be able to resist and neither will Alya.”

With a grin, Adrien lifted her hand to his mouth to kiss her knuckles. “Yeah, that’s what Nino said.”

She cupped her free hand under her chin as she looked at him. “You’ve been doing a lot of thinking lately, haven’t you?”

“I guess?” Lacing their fingers together, he picked up his drink with his other hand. “Is that a problem?”

“No. Just that there has been a lot of future discussion today, that’s all.”

“Well, it’s something that needs to happen,” he said. “We talked about university before we chose the ones we’re going to. It’s… somewhat of a consolation prize. I go home and tell my mom that you don’t want to marry me yet but suggested that maybe we could move in together. She’ll be happy we’re planning a future together instead of just our careers. We get to be on the same page and maybe I’ll get to move out into my own place.”

“Devious. Plagg, are you proud?”

“Immensely. Can I have some cheese?”

Adrien protested, “I didn’t do it deliberately, it just worked out that way.”

She squeezed his fingers. “I know.”

It was nine before they made it back to the Châteaux, giggly and tired.  Marinette insisted that he use the bathroom first and prepare for bed, despite him arguing they could use it together. With a light flush, she told him she has a surprise for him, and after that he was more than happy to wait for it.

The surprise, he found out as she came out of the bathroom, was babydoll lingerie.

It was sheer. Lacy.  _Red_. It left nothing to his imagination, yet tantalised him more than her bare skin did. He could see the dark circles of her nipples through the fabric, her tasty belly button, the provoking red thong. Her hair fell loose around her shoulders and framed her face. Her rose gold necklace and pendant flashed in the low light of the room. She’d pinked her lips and added a light blush to her cheeks, just enough to enhance and make him want to taste. He wanted to slide his hands all over her, feel the silkiness as cloth glided across her skin.  

Without taking his eyes off her, Adrien put his cell on the bedside table and watched as she sauntered across the room to him. He took it all in, swishing hips, sultry eyes, a game smile. She knew. She knew exactly what she was doing to him and she revelled in it. “Wow.”

“You like?” she asked, preening. Her chest seemed to swell as she arched her back to present it to him. “Alya wanted me to go with black, but I think red is my colour.”

He nodded, his tongue too thick for words.

Standing at the foot of the bed, she said, “Back against the headboard.”

“What?”

She flashed him a smile. “Just do it. Put a pillow there if you need it.”

Mind whirling, he could barely take his eyes off her as he followed her instructions.

Bouncing up, she stood on the mattress and walked along to him. She stood over him, her feet on either sides of his thighs. Cupping her calves, he drowned in the view up her body.

She was going to ruin him. Completely and utterly. And he was going to enjoy every moment.

Lifting a foot off the bed, she balanced as she ran her toes across his boxers. “This is going to make things hard.”

He couldn’t resist the smirk. “I am way beyond hard.”

The smile faltered for a second. “I set myself up for that, didn’t I?”

He slid his hand up to the back of her knee, then leant over to kiss above it. Her foot lifted to his chest to push him back against the headboard. His back thumped and the wood latticework dug in and he didn’t care.

She did, her eyes widened a fraction. “I didn’t hurt you then, did I?”

“I’m tough.”

She fussed, “Put a pillow behind you.”

“Don’t need it,” he said, clasping his hand over her foot on his chest. Leaning forward, he pressed an open-mouth kissed to her calf while his other hand slid upward again. The muscles on her thigh rippled as he passed his palm over it. “Do I get to unwrap my surprise?”

She toed his boxers again. “You’re wearing too many clothes.”

His hand slid under the red chiffon of her babydoll so he could curl his fingers around the strap of her thong. “So are you, lovely one.”

“Yes, but judging by the hungry look in your eyes, mine are staying on.”

“Most of it,” he said, tugging. He slid the thong down her legs and she took her foot off his chest so he could slip the thong off. “Except this.”

She smiled. “I really did awaken something, didn’t I?”

He rested his hands on her outer thighs as he smiled up her. “It was about time.”

Adjusting her stance, she sank down toward him. He let his fingers linger against the chiffon as she settled. “It’s a shame you’re still wearing boxers,” she said. “Or we’d be skin to skin right now.”

His eyes widened. “I didn’t…. Stand up.”

With a mischievous smile, she crooned, “Nope. Now you have to wait.”

“You know they have a hole in the front.”

She dug her hand down between them and Adrien closed his eyes as her fingers slipped inside his boxers. “Oh. So it does.”

He groaned as her fingers freed him from his boxers and his head dropped back to rest against wood.

“So sensitive,” she crooned.

“You have no idea.”

She kissed his chin. “I have an idea.” She wriggled forward so the wet heat of her was right against him. “Same sensitivity, just a little more concentrated.” She rocked her hips. A tiny movement, but he felt it sweep through him. She rocked again, flexing and rolling her hips.

He met her with messy, open mouthed kisses and licks against her mouth, her cheek, her neck, her collarbone, her arm, anywhere he could reach. A suckle against the spot her neck joined her shoulder. He teased the spaghetti strap to fall just enough that he could release one breast from its confines and he lavished his attention there. His purr roared and rumbled, a constant vibration which flowed through him and into her.

Her fingers, cupping beneath his length so her nails pricked his lower abdomen, pressed him to the warmth of her slit, holding him there but not allowing him an angle to enter. The groan that came from Adrien’s throat was almost primitive. Hands clutching at her hips, he tried to draw her closer.

Marinette moaned, a breathy gust of air against his hair and Adrien cracked open his eyes and lifted his head. She was flushed, her eyes closed, her teeth sunk into her lower lip. One hand on his chest, over his heart, the other guiding him, holding him, keeping him rubbing against her. When she opened her eyes and their gaze connected, it was like lightning had passed through her and into him. So much lust in her gaze, mingled with love.

He was  _outside_. Rubbing outside and yet his senses still reeled and every action she did made his heart pound, his fingers quake and his belly churn with want. Her breasts rubbed against his chest with every rock of her hips. His hand crept up her back, pressing between her shoulder blades as he dropped mouth to her chest. Her back arched, her hips tiled further forward as she raised her chest to him and there was more pressure. Against both of them. Slick and hard and warm and soft all at once.

There was nothing between them. Air. Moist warmth from her which coated, but nothing else. No clothing, no suit, no condom. She was right there,  _right there_ , and all he wanted to do was bury himself to the hilt and feel.

While she’d been on the pill since they were fifteen to help the unintended side effects of their Miraculous, and he would  _know_  if she was fertile in the spring, he couldn’t be sure that carried over to the other seasons. He didn’t think… but couldn’t think and if they didn’t stop,  _wouldn’t_  think.

 “We need… we should…” He gasped and his head thudded back against the headboard. “Condom.”

“I know,” she whispered and nipped his jaw. “I just wanted you to feel me.”

“I feel you,” he choked out. “But if…. y-ou— don’t… soon… and… not gonna wanna.”

Her palm wrapped around the head completely and all that came out of Adrien’s mouth was an elongated ‘f’. She released him and lifted away and he mourned.

“You have twenty seconds,” she said as she stood. “Then I’m sitting back down.”

He scrambled to remove his boxers and grab the condoms from the drawers. “When did you turn into this demanding lovebug?”

“Always was,” she replied.

He tore the packet with his teeth as he looked up at her. “If you’d done that before, I would have succumbed to your charms sooner.”

She smiled. “Which is why I didn't. I wanted you to be ready.” 

He nodded. “I’m sorry I kept you waiting.”

“Don’t be. Completely worth it.” She watched with far too much interest in his movements as he unrolled the condom and lathered on lube. As he looked back up at her, her body language edged toward awkward as she lost her confidence. “Do you want to lie down or sit up?”

Gliding a hand between her legs, he sank a finger into her warmth. “What do you want?”

She closed her eyes and rested a hand on his head. She was warm, wet and pliable and he was willing to bet more than ready for him. Using his other hand, he coaxed her down to him. She stayed on her knees above him so he could position, then as he moved his hand away, she sank slowly down.

This way was good for her. He could tell by the tiny adjustments she made while sinking. Her hands rested on his shoulders, her eyes closed so she could concentrate on touch and Adrien found himself watching her face for signs of discomfort. When she was completely down, a smile crept across her lips.

“You okay?” he asked.

“I can feel your purr,” she whispered, sounding awed.

“Huh?”

“I couldn’t feel it yesterday. But like this— it’s barely there and…  _oh_.”

An interesting and new development, that ‘ _oh’_  was so full of surprise and pleasure and he wanted her to make it again. He wrapped his arms around her to hold her to him and increased his purr for a moment, then let it die back.

Her lips parted with a breathy gasp. “That’s… s… cheating.”

He gusted out a laugh.

“Do it again.”

With a quick suck on her neck, he hummed his agreement. He could make tiny changes where he was, small thrusts, but she was completely in control and so enthralled in his purr her movements were erratic. With his arms around her, he was able to lift her, coaxing her to move. She flexed her hips and they discovered when she rolled them, it worked best for both of them.

Time slipped away as his world narrowed to her. Her moans and the sweetness of her breath. It narrowed to the flexing of her hips and the rising of her chest. It narrowed to the sheer look of concentration on her face when he dared peek open his eyes. To the lust that danced in her eyes when he caught her gaze.

Every now and then, between peeks and glazed looks, their eyes would meet and heat sizzled between them. It became a battle of wills, staring at each other as they lathered as much pleasure as they could on the other person, fighting over who would be the first to succumb and drop their gaze. Whatever the result, the staring would end in a satisfied noise from one of them and a puffy laugh.

She shuffled, then repositioned. No longer kneeling, but sitting on him instead so her knees were by his ribs. Her chest rose as she arched her back and there was enough space between them that Adrien slithered a hand down to play.

Roll and rock, she ground against him. He could feel it coming, a tingle down his spine and a pressure to release but he was absolutely determined to help her get there before he did. He refocussed his efforts on her nub, caressing in little circles with his fingers.

It must have crept up on her. She increased the pace of her hips, then lost it completely as she let loose a high pitched whine and threw her head back, her weight falling on his arm as it supported her back. The whine tumbled into a rhythmic moan, pulsing and shuddering through her. He thought her riding him to completion was the most erotic thing he’d ever seen and he was swift to follow, carried on the crest of her waves to completion.

A few more shattered movements filled with guttural moans which held no real purpose, then he rested both his hands on her hips to still them.

Raising her head, it fell on his shoulder. “Stop purring. Too much.”

He swallowed and tried, but the motor had a mind of its own. “Can’t.”

“Such a cat.” With a soft chuckle, she tilted sideways to help him slide out of her, then flopped on the mattress. “I’m suddenly boneless.”

“That’s a good way to be,” he murmured and untangled himself so he could head to the bathroom. “Be right back.”

She was barely awake when he returned. Just enough so that he could find her pillow and tuck the blankets around her. Switching off the light, he crawled into bed beside her and pulled her into his arms. She curled against his chest, tucking a foot between his legs. “New favourite position.”

“Out of all two of them we’ve tried,” he joked.

“Still the best. Wow.”

“I can’t believe I got you there. I thought that’d take us lots of practice.”

“It was the purr,” she replied. “I wasn’t ready for that.”

“Least we know it’s good for something.”

Half asleep, she cooed, “I love your purr.”

“I love you,” he whispered, kissed her head and snuggled closer.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kry's Notes:
> 
> Children in France often don’t move out of home until their mid-twenties (even going through University while staying with their parents). Student residences are hard to get (and according to my research, reserved for scholarship students, and the scholarships work different than in America). There’s no ‘American college’ mentality (dorms, living away from home, party life etc). They tend to stay with their parents until they are set on their career path and can afford to live on their own, and Paris itself is an expensive place to live.
> 
> That being said, there have been signs in this that Nino’s home life isn’t great (there was a big one in Glaze during the snow storm). I think, because of how angry he got during the Bubbler episode, when he didn’t even think about his own parent’s fate when making all adults pay, that maybe he… doesn’t have any at all.  So, it’s plausible that he’d ask Adrien to move in together.
> 
> Adrien has always struck me as someone who, when he makes up his mind about something, he just goes for it. He never gave up going to school and kept trying to sneak out despite his father’s anger. Look at him deciding within the first two episodes that he loved the girl behind the mask. Not like. Loved. Look at the way he asked Nino to confess in Animan, not an ‘I like you’, it’s a straight up ‘I love you’.  He spends all his time trying to figure out how to get Ladybug to see him, he doesn’t notice Marinette. When he wants something, really wants it, he doesn’t hold back on voicing it.
> 
>  **Mum hat:** So, that rubbing on the outside business. You can still get STI’s from that. You can still get pregnant from that (rare but it can happen. It is possible for pre-cum to contain active sperm, if the boy has masturbated recently without peeing afterwards). Wear a condom and use your best judgement. The reason they don’t here is 1) Marinette is on the pill 2) First partner for anything, minimal risk of STI’s (still possible). If, for example, either of them had had another partner before and had oral sex, then Marinette would never have done that.


End file.
